Revealed!
by xiiaogurlz
Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP  Rewritten version


Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: Do I look like a smart, talented and extremely rich person to you? This story belongs to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing her characters for fun!

Harry Potter walked along the stony path to the graveyards in Godric Hollow. 16 years ago on this very fateful night, his parents have given their lives up for him, a mere baby just so he can live to fulfill the prophecy Dumbledore had told them about. However, till this date since they died for him, Harry never came close to killing Voldemort nor did he actually want to. He wanted no part in the war but he felt compelled to do it just so they his parents did not die in vain.

However, no matter how much Harry tried to squash the resentment he felt in him, he could not. He did not feel like Voldemort was the real reason why his parents had died. It did not matter that Voldemort cast the killing curse at his parents but it was Dumbledore that told them the prophecy. He knew that if a prophecy had been ignored, it would not come true. That was one of the only things he actually learned from his divination lessons. Voldemort was only trying to protect himself.

Harry sighed as he knelt down in front of the graveyards and placed the flowers he held in his hands down. However, on his mother's graveyard, he saw that her name was magicked off and fumed in anger. Haven't she done enough for the entire wizarding population? Can't they just leave her alone?

Harry smiled bitterly as he grabbed his wand and started carving his mother's name back into the gravestone.

"Hey mum, I am sorry that someone magicked –" Harry started as he carved his mother's name but stopped abruptly when he felt a searing pain at his shoulder blades and his fingers. He gripped his wand and wanted to cast a healing spell when he realized that he was not bleeding or hurt. Instead the pain seemed to be coming from the inside.

"What –" Harry thought as the pain overcame him and he fainted. However, before he blacked out completed, he heard two pair of footsteps and a strand of red hair.

When Harry finally regained consciousness, he felt very disorientated. He could feel the magic of the place around him, pulsing. As if they were welcoming him home. It felt very different from the feeling he had gotten from the Burrows or the Dursleys. Even Hogwarts had not felt like this!

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself, looking around before realizing that it was not any place that he had been before. The room was too well polished and too extravagant to be the Burrows and it did not feel like somewhere in Hogwarts. He would have known because Hogwarts gives off a very different kind of magic – welcoming but at the same time, did not feel like family though he would not say he knew too much about how family should feel like seeing that all his living relatives did not care about him.

The door suddenly opened and Harry looked all over for his wand before finding it on the table next to him and aimed it at the door, just in case. Moody's lectures of 'constant vigilance' have finally paid off.

"Honey, are you awake? You have been asleep for 8 hours now. I suppose it is normal but still. Are you hungry?" A woman asked as she stepped into the room.

Harry gasped as he stared at the woman. She was beautiful, just like he had remembered from the short glimpses of memories that he still had. She had red hair and a pair of emerald eyes just like his. His mother.

Harry stared at the woman (or his mother, he supposed) in disbelief. His mother had died. She died 16 years ago! So there were only two possibilities. The first was that somebody had imitated his mother or that he had died and joined his mother. He supposed both were likely seeing he should not feel so shocked about anything involving the magical world now.

"Honey, are you alright?" the woman asked again, approaching him with a cheerful smile on her face, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Mu – mum? What are you doing here? Are you my mother? Am I dead?" Harry asked, surprise written all over his face.

The woman broke out into a peal of giggles that seemed to be so soothing and unlike the high-pitched giggles Hermione and Ginny have. "Oh honey. Of course I am your mother. I carried you for ten months in my womb you know. And of course you are not dead. Neither am I for that matter," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You are dead. That is what Dumbledore told us and that is what the whole wizarding world knew. How can you be alive and this be kept a secret? That is almost no secrets in Hogwarts and the wizarding world seeing that the gossip mills are so active everyday!"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, Lily's face turned red with anger. "Don't mention him! He is the reason why everything is happening this way now. He was the one who caused us so much misery!" she yelled.

Harry flinched away from his mother's shouts. It kind of reminded him of Aunt Petunia shouting at him when he failed to complete a task she wanted him to do. Lily noticed his reactions and reached for him, hugging him gently.

"Oh Harry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I was just so angry. Forgive me?" Lily asked and made her eyes go as round and wide as she could possibly go at the end of the statement. It had always worked on her mate so she supposed she could try it out on her son too. After all, they shared the same blood.

Harry gave his mother a small grin. "I never blamed you anyway. It just reminded me of something –" he trailed off as he felt another pain at his shoulder blade before reaching to the back before feeling some blood.

With panicked eyes, he turned to his mother who was still grinning. As if sensing what her son wanted to ask and wanted to know, Lily said, "The blood that is on your shoulders and the pain are all normal. You have just reached your inheritance as will all Dark elves when they reach 17. The blood is for your body to get used to your wings. You would feel some pain in your fingers too. It is so you can get used to your claws so that you can use it as and when you need to protect your mate and retract it afterwards."

Mate? I don't want any mate! "You mean I don't have a choice on who I want to spend the rest of my life together? I know that all creatures live an extended life and I have to do so with a person I cannot choose?" Harry asked, upset and angry. He had enough of people and fate trying to control and manipulate his life. All he wanted was to lead a normal life where your biggest dilemma was what you should wear on your dates and not when people would start showing up to control your life!

"It isn't that bad. I love my mate, who is your dad, though he was very different from what I always wanted in a mate. Fate just has a very special way of putting people together to achieve a desired result. You would love him or her very much, I am certain. Your mate was born for you as you are to them. Some people even said that mates are one whole split into two," Lily said dreamily as she thought of her mate.

Harry just realized with a jolt that he had yet to see his father, James Potter, around. Honestly, he was not very impressed with James Potter right now as he was aware of the things that he had gotten into in school and what a big bully he was. Harry had gotten a little closer to Severus throughout the year (without Dumbledore knowing) and had gotten all this information about James Potter as they chatted. However, he supposed that since James Potter was actually his father and loved him so much as to be able to die for him, Harry felt indebted and compelled to love him. One can never choose their own family members after all.

"Where is my father?" Harry asked.

"Here," another voice said from the doorway as a man that looked around his twenties stepped into the room. After all, dark elves do not age easily and most of the time, they stop aging at around their twenties unless something happens. The man had hazel eyes and brown hair and vaguely reminded Harry that he had seen this person before. It reminded him of… Tom Riddle!

"Voldemort!" Harry screamed as he jumped to his feet aiming his wand at the man. He had no idea what Voldemort was doing here or how he regained his looks and his scaly features but he did not care. Harry and Voldemort had faced off on numerous occasions where both of them would try to kill each other and therefore, he could not let his guard down, no matter that his mother did not seem to panic at all.

Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he looks very young, strode into the room, not seeming to be worried that Harry had his wand out. Instead, he came forward and hugged Harry's mother and gave her a smile that Harry had never seen on Tom Riddle's face. When Harry saw Tom in his second year, the only thing that came close to a smile which he saw was a smirk that always seemed to be on his face.

"Mum? What is he doing? What are YOU doing?" Harry asked incredulously at his mother, not believing what he was seeing. He knew that his mother had married James Potter, his father and they were deeply in love or so what many people have been telling him. He could not believe that his mother would betray his father like that. Let alone with Voldemort!

"Honey, relax." At seeing Harry's tense posture, Lily sighed. "I knew it was a bad idea to find you only so late. But we had no choice," she muttered.

"Harry, you do know you are a dark elf. But you should know that you are a pure dark elf and for that to happen, both of your parents have to be dark elves. This means that both Tom and I are dark elves. I am not human like you believe and Tom is not the dark lord as you believe," Lily said soothingly, glancing at her one and only child.

"But he IS Voldemort. I have faced off Voldemort on many occasions and I have seen Tom Riddle in my second year. He looks exactly like that," Harry said accusingly, pointing a finger in Tom's directly.

"Harry, don't be rude. Don't point your finger at your father," Lily chided.

"Father? No! Voldemort can't be my father! James Potter is and was my father! He died for me! How can you betray him like that? Even – " Harry rambled on and was cut off from Lily raising her hand.

"James Potter was never your father. He was just somebody that loved me and I have never loved him back. I only love my mate, your father. You may think that I am Lily Evans but I am not. I am Lily Ellis. I was never an Evans. My parents were pure dark elves that lost their lives in the battle of the creatures and for my safety, the dark elves decided to leave me with the Evans so I can grow up in a relatively safer environment seeing that my parents were High Lords and they have some enemies.

However, the dark elves did tell Dumbledore to tell me of the truth once I went into Hogwarts so that I can seek them out when the time is right so that they would be able to explain to me but of course, he never did. He was a manipulative old coot that deserves to be locked up! He made sure that I would never find out the truth and when I entered Hogwarts in my first year, I thought I was a muggleborn like others thought I was. When James Potter, expressed his crush on me, Dumbledore was more than delighted. James Potter was the Gryffindor Golden Boy and he thought that he could force James on me and make me fall in love with him so that I would not want to leave with my mate once I reached inheritance seeing as I was already seeing another man, but he was sadly mistaken.

I was never in love with Potter. He was a big bully and had an ego bigger than his head! Instead, when I reached my inheritance, my mate found me and explained everything to me. I fell in love with him and when graduation was approaching, I was pregnant with you. However, it was then that he threatened to kill my mate and you when he discovered I was pregnant and for the safety of both of you, I had no choice but to listen to him and obey his words. He imperioed everyone that was needed that I was always in love with James Potter and had me marry him. James always thought you were his child. Tom thought I had betrayed him and in a fit of anger, he decided to come after both of us – " Lily said before she was cut off by Tom.

"That was the biggest error I had ever made. I'm sorry," Tom said, looking at Harry with earnest eyes.

Harry gulped, not used to seeing such expressions on Tom's face. He still could not get used to the fact that his father was Tom Riddle, the person who apparently tried to kill him and thought that love was an emotion that was a weakness and that one should not love.

"I understand, love. But as I was saying, Tom came after us and he killed James Potter when James tried to 'protect' you. That was the one good thing that James had done seeing he believed he was protecting his son. Tom that grabbed me and we left by apparition to the manor where I explained everything to him. We then came back for you but when we did, you were gone," Lily explained, frowning and looking sadly at Harry at the end of her speech.

Seeing such expression on his mother tugged on his heartstrings and he couldn't help but lean forward and wrap his arms around his mother. Harry never knew much love in his life and this was extremely different for him but in a good way. At least now, he had someone he could confide in, tell them all his difficulties and not have them turn him away. In his first year, Harry thought he had found two person like this for him, his best friends (or used to) – Ron and Hermione but he later realized he was just being manipulated.

_Flashback to Harry's sixth year, last day of school before summer holidays…_

"_Ron, what do you think you are doing? Harry is missing so go and find him," Hermione hissed as she gripped onto Ron's hand, trying to lead him to the Gryffindor common room._

_Harry gave a tiny smile from his hiding spot. At least he still had two friends that loved him and cared about him. He was about to step out when he heard Ron's next words and halted in his steps. _

"_Why do you care anyway? You know as well as I do that he is still moping about something or another and I would have to play the extremely caring best friend and listen to him when I don't care about him at all! I just need the money," Ron replied nonchalantly. He did not even sound sad that he is just making use of his friends._

"_But if you don't find him, both of us would be in trouble. We need to comfort him before he goes crazy and cooks up some crazy and dangerous plan and drag us into it! It is the last thing we need after all the craziness this year! After the trip this year, it is enough! They don't pay us enough seriously!" Hermione muttered to herself, counting off the numerous times they were put into trouble and that they were not paid extra for it._

"_At least we can get fame. With Harry's fame, we can get whatever we want. Just being the 'best friends' of the boy who lived can allow me to become a top notch and high ranking auror without having to do much and get you into parts of the ministry that only respected people can get in! Not to mention that we get a few million dollars a year!" Ron said, marching off to the Gryffindor common room, realizing the importance of Harry's friendship (for now)._

_However, as both of them are too busy arguing with themselves, they failed to recognize their 'best friend', standing behind them, tears running down his cheeks. It was then, that Harry's heart had hardened, closing himself to the rest of the world.._

However, deep inside Harry, he knew that the woman in front of him was his mother. It may be the creature inside of him speaking but he trusted that instinct. His instinct was what had saved him on many occasions so he would not refute that. He knew his mother would not be like Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione and betray him so he was willing to open up to her.

His eyes then turned and he looked at the handsome man in front of him, his father. After facing off with Voldemort so many times in his life, it was natural to say that he was still frightened that Tom Riddle was just a ploy to get him to loosen up and that Voldemort would kill him subsequently. But as Harry stared into the pair of hazel eyes that seemed to be begging for forgiveness, he knew it was a lost cause. He supposed that he could give it a try…

Tom let out a gasp as he felt two hands go around his neck and smiled when he saw that it was Harry. He knew that Dumbledore had done a lot of things that had portrayed him in a negative light to his son and to the wizarding world so he did not expect much and he hoped he would someday gain his son's forgiveness but he never expected it to be now.

"I forgive you. It is something that it is out of your control," Harry murmured, staring up at Tom watching the emotions swirl in Tom's hazel eyes before Tom's face lit up and he hugged Harry back. If only he did not apparate that day with Lily before he checked Harry and heard the truth and took Harry with them, he would have 16 years with him. Sixteen years of fun and love. But just that one action ruined everything and Dumbledore was to be blamed for all of them.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much," Tom murmured with Lily smiling at her husband and child behind him.

"What are the streaks of metallic silver on my wings?" Harry asked, as they sat outside on the bench in the garden, looking at his mother and father. (Till now, he still could not believe everything that was going on. It was as if he was still in a dream and that he was going to wake up any moment now to find out that everything was fake. He finally had a family!)

"Those are the colour of your mate's eyes. Your mate would then have streaks of emerald green like the colour of your eyes. That's how you can confirm that the person is your mate other than the pull. However, the pull is never wrong but still," Tom said with a shrug.

"What other things does being a dark elf consist of?" Harry asked. (He knew he should not have dropped Care of Magical Creatures for a reason…)

"Ah, the most important and interesting part of being a creature is your mate and your bonding," Tom said with a smirk.

Harry flushed slightly but then raised an eyebrow. "What does the bonding consist of?" he asked.

"You know, mati –" Tom said before he was interrupted by Lily's death glare.

"That is not all about bonding, and you know that right, don't you?" Lily said sweetly, still glaring at Tom, daring him silently to disagree. She then turned to Harry. "There are three stages to bonding with your mate, sweetie. The first bond is the part of getting to know your mate better. The second is when you two really love each other and are willing to spend the rest of your lives together. The third and finally part is… well… the deed," she said, blushing a little at the end.

Harry nodded but still looked nervous. He did not know who his mate is. All he knew is that if he found his mate, he would feel a pull to him (seeing that he knew he had no interest in girls after the whole Cho Chang incident). He knew that being mates does not mean he would immediately fall in love with him and it would still need time to build up a relationship which he was thankful for.

His mate could be someone he knew or a complete stranger. If it was the latter, he did not want to suddenly fall head over heels for someone that he was not even close to. That does not sound like true love. It would make the whole relationship sound fake and one that was forced on him. Harry (who was a real romantic sap inside) wanted true love and seeing that his mate was someone they said could compliment his entire being, he was nervous to meet that someone but at the same time, he could not wait.

Harry sighed from his father and mother's side as he looked at the door, frowning. He was just told by his parents that the Malfoys were going to attend a dinner with them. According to them, the Malfoys were also pure dark elves and the two families had been friends for years. (It made him laugh though when he realized that Draco Malfoy was a dark elf. All these years, Malfoy seemed more superior than them when all along, he was a dark elf like him? Hilarious!)

However, his parents made sure to warn Harry to behave himself and not to embarrass them in front of the family. The dinner was to celebrate his return to the family and it was supposed to be a joyous occasion so his mother did not want a fight between Draco and Harry to ruin the entire event. Instead, Lily Riddle wanted them to get along together and be friends seeing that they would be spending a lot of them together anyway.

"But seriously, Mum, why did it have to be now? Couldn't you have given me more time to get used to the fact that I am a dark elf before throwing me Draco Malfoy who would definitely know more things than I do and mock me?" Harry grumbled, as he stared at the clock, as if willing time to go slower and that the Malfoys would not arrive so soon.

Lily inwardly squashed down the feeling of squealing in happiness whenever Harry called her Mum and tapped her son gently on the nose. "Draco is a nice and kind boy. You do not know the him he is inside and behind all the façade that all Slytherins have. Be nice to him and he would not retaliate. He would never mock you, Harry," she said gently.

Harry scoffed and kept silent. Draco Malfoy – nice and kind? His mother must have been using all the wrong adjectives to describe Draco Malfoy. He did not know Draco Malfoy well, he could admit, but he never seemed nice to him. Thinking back on all the occasions which he had with Draco, he frowned. Draco never seemed to be attacking him (verbally and physically). Instead, usually, it was targeted at Ron Weasley. Ron had always lashed out at Draco first and Draco was just retaliating. It was his Gryffindor nature that made him defend Ron, seeing that he thought Ron was his first and best friend and did not want to lose him. But with Ron now out of the picture, perhaps their relationship would improve. He would give it a try. (Their relationship had to improve! He did not know what his mother would do to him if he got into a fight with Draco…)

The sounds of a house elf apparating into the room interrupted his thoughts.

"Master Tom and Harry and Mistress Lily," the house elf greeted. "The guests, Master Malfoy and his family, have arrived." It had surprised Harry at first when he realized that the house elves in the Riddle Manor could speak perfect English but his mother said that she could not stand the English that the house elves spoke and sent them for classes. It also did not help that the house elves adored them seeing that they were dark elves and wanted to serve them from the bottom of their hearts.

Harry sighed and stood up, aware of his mother's eyes on him, preparing to greet the Malfoy family.

As the family entered, he gave a small bow. "Welcome Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy and Draco," he said politely, not meeting their eyes.

"And a very good day to you Harry. I have heard all about you from your parents. Welcome back," Lucius said which surprised Harry. All the times he met with Lucius was not a good one and Lucius greeting him so warmly was something he was not used to.

"Th – Thank you," Harry said.

Harry's eyes then flew up and met with Draco's metallic silver eyes and he felt a strange pull. He did not know where that pull came from but apparently, his creature knew. "Mate," he hissed as he grabbed Draco to him, daring anyone to get Draco away from him.

As Harry looked into Draco's startled eyes, his eyes widened. "Oh shit…" he thought.

_Tbc…_

Rewritten chapter one is finally up! I know that it is more than a few days that I said so… Sorry! Between my graduation and going overseas, I was real busy! I hope that you guys like the rewritten version better because I have put in more consideration and made sure that it was long enough for you people! Thanks for the support for the story 'revealed' and I hope you people would continue supporting this story! Also, Different Destiny rewriting may take one more week or so to come up because I am currently busy trying to rush it out but to no avail seeing as I need to reconsider many things. I hope you understand.

I have looked at the poll results for whether revealed should contain Mpreg and so far it has been 21 against 1 which is obvious what you guys want! And I am happy to announce this story will contain Mpreg! (However, to do so it does need to have lemons right? And to tell the truth, I don't know how to write them.)

Saph


End file.
